Two of the Same
by Jacqueline Dupoi
Summary: What happens when a complete stranger discovers Haruhi's secret? Will her life be turned upside down or will the stranger remain silent and protect her secret?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Problems

Kei Sagara's eyes were glued to the pink camisole and the small barely A cup breasts underneath the lace topping of the cami. Not even blinking his eyes took in the delicate curve of the cheeks then the slender neck leading to an equally but very feminine collar bone. Slender arms began to obscure the view of the chest. Kei's eyes didn't miss a beat as his eyes followed down the length of the torso to where the camisole was tucked into dark navy blue pants. It was easy to see the slight wavering that shook the young teenager's body.

Haruhi was almost frozen in shock as the almost full grown man stared at her shirtless state. While not wearing the school uniform jacket and shirt it was plain to see that Haruhi was in fact a girl. Her legs began to tremble as the guard's dark sapphire eyes remained glued to her chest and the pink camisole that hid it. She would never have guessed that after all the times that people have walked in on her while she was changing that this time it would be someone that she had never met before in her entire life. The color drained from Haruhi's face as her arms clenched to her chest tightly. Fear began to creep into her mind and more importantly, her heart. It blocked out her usual calm, baise attitude and took over. Her body quivered like a young sapling in a windstorm as the two of them were locked in place. Their eyes never parted from each other as they both bided their time.

Haruhi cracked first and stepped toward the man. "Please, please do not tell anyone about this. I don't want my secret-" Haruhi swallowed and shivered as she braced herself for what she was going to say next. "I don't want to leave the Host Club. I beg of you, please forget this ever happened. Please don't say anything."

The boy blinked in response to Haruhi's plea. There were so many things that he could do at this moment but he didn't move. If he was rooted in place when he discovered Haruhi was female now he was a granite statue solidified where he stood. Kei was in double shock, first a host was a female in the guise of a boy and second she was desperate for her gender to remain secret and to stay in the host club. Kei stepped back and turned his back to Haruhi. Stiffly walking away from the changing room Kei left without saying a single syllable.

Haruhi's heart rate accelerated once again and her panic rose. She couldn't let her secret be discovered but now it was in the hands of someone she didn't even know. There was no way she could trust him to remain quiet about what he had seen, heard, and discovered. She wouldn't be able to stay with the host club any longer.

Kei stared back at his reflection in the full length mirror in his room. His eyes swept over his own reflected face. The eighteen year old was troubled, he had to do something about Haruhi. It was wrong for a girl to be disguising herself as a boy and working as a host. But then again Kei had no right to judge Haruhi. She probably had her own reasons for pretending to be a boy.

Slipping the navy jacket from his shoulders Kei let a sigh slip past his lips. There was only so much he could guess about Haruhi's motives and her chosen way of life. It wasn't as if Kei had any say in the matter. In fact Kei had his own problems he had to worry about. Under his protection was a mistress form a wealthy family. Miss Izu Nishiwara and Kei had only transferred to Ouran High less than a month ago and Kei was still busy going through back ground checks on all their classmates and host club members. Lately Izu had taken a liking to visiting the host club to pass the time and heal wounds left by the previous high school they had left so quickly.

Kei tilted his head to the side and tugged off the tie almost threatening to cut off all circulation around his throat. His mind focused on the tie as he was still not used to the blasted things and Kei placed it on top of the jacket. With his torso mostly free of the restricting school uniform Kei stared at his form in the mirror. After a few minutes of absent mindedly staring at himself Kei stepped away from the mirror and headed over to his desk where the awaiting files were piled. Sinking into the black leather chair Kei reached for the top folder and flipped it open on his lap.

A few hours later the stack of folders were all scattered about the floor and sloppily taken notes were scribbled down on a pad of yellow lined paper while Kei frowned at the last remaining file as he continued to jot down notes about the one he was researching.

"Kei!" The door flew open and the main bedroom's light was flipped on.

Kei squinted at the light as the bouncing girl came running into his room without a moment's pause. "Hello Izu."

"Kei! Come play with me, are you done with your homework yet?" Izu skipped around the strewn about files only to launch herself into Kei's lap.

"The question should be whether or not you finished your homework or not?" Kei had done his homework while waiting for Izu to get out of the host club.

"That's not fair!" Izu whined as she wrapped her arms around Kei's neck and clung to him.

"What are you, eight or eighteen?" Kei replied sarcastically as he relaxed back in the chair. Izu pouted, giving her a spoiled younger child look and Kei chuckled roughly, "Okay okay, homework first though, I'll help you, and then we can play."

Izu grinned like a happy five year old when given candy and her legs swung wildly as she practically bounced with joy in Kei's lap. But then her attitude changed as she surveyed Kei and her eyes went to his tieless attire. "What? Why are you still wearing the school uniform? Why haven't you changed?" Izu's golden irises searched Kei's dark sapphire ones, trying to read what was kept hidden behind them.

"Ah, I had all these files to go through, it didn't cross my mind."

Izu didn't look convinced as she continued to search Kei's eyes for any sign or emotion that might give something away but she didn't find anything. A second later her serious searching attitude vanished and was replaced with her regular bubbly and happy go lucky self was back as if she never turned serious. "Well anyways you can change then we'll study." Izu grinned before sliding off of Kei's lap and skipping from the room.

Kei waited until his bedroom door was shut before letting loose a pent up sigh and sinking a little bit further into his chair. Not wasting any time Kei got up from the chair and began to gather up the files and placed them in neat stacks back on his desk. While one hand tousled his light mixture of blonde and brown hair he skillfully began to unbutton his shirt with one hand. Then with hair fully tousled and sticking up at random angles both of Kei's hands were free to finish unbuttoning the school shirt he wore.

Silently sliding the shirt from his shoulders Kei removed the article of clothing and tossed it to where the rest of the school uniform lay. Then slipping out of the pants Kei tossed them onto the end of the bed.

The only sound that Kei made now was his feet against the carpet as he moved silently around wearing only his underwear. After pulling out the clothes he would change into Kei faced himself in the full length mirror. His eyes started with his feet and slowly began to travel upwards. Kei made mental notes on the physical appearance of his body as his eyes traveled up the reflected curve of his legs.

The round, smooth curve of his thighs would make any girl jealous and every boy fantasize. Kei's hips were the same, a perfect roundness, but the bulky yet tight shirt blocked the top half of Kei's hips. Kei's hands were already working the snaps and zipper on his left side until they were all undone. Breathing became a little easier for Kei as the side of the shirt hung open. That didn't last long as Kei began to pull the shirt off, by way of over his head. When he emerged out of the nude colored shirt Kei's hair was even more ruffled than it had been before. But that didn't matter to him as he took a few minutes enjoying the feel of the cool air on his bare stomach. Now that the shirt was off, a weight had been lifted and Kei's body felt light and free. Not to mention that it was totally apparent that Kei had the most curvy torso a boy could never possibly have. Kei moved past that fact to his upper torso as it was still covered and covered tightly it was. Every time Kei breathed in he could feel the resistance that met with every expanding movement of his lungs. Kei's eyes locked on his chest and instantly his hands undid the small snaps, buckles, and zipper there. Tugging it over his head Kei could feel the instant release and the pain that came with it, but in the release Kei once again felt free…and exposed.

With quick hands Kei snapped the hooks together and pulled up the bright blue bra over his chest. Relaxing as he covered himself Kei then leaned forward to stare wide eyed at his eyes. Sliding the contact from his left eye and then his right Kei put them away as he blinked rapidly. He was still getting used to having to wear contacts along with the gender change. But Kei had realized something, when he was dressed as a male it was easier to be herself than it was when she was dressed normally, as Kei was born, as a female.

Kei pulled up the loose basket ball shorts and let the waist band snap against her side before pulling on a tank top and low cut baby doll shirt. Kei was about to run a brush through the mangled head of hair when a knock came at the door.

"Kei! Are you finished changing back into my favorite female friend?" Izu's excited tone came from behind the door. When Kei didn't reply Izu called out once more by using her proper name. "Keila!"

Keila smiled, ran her fingers through her cut short boy hair do, cleared her throat to return it back to its normal pitch, and responded to Izu's call, "Coming!"

"You better not be still wearing that painful cincher or else I'll rip it off you myself." Izu's tone was adamant as she huffed from behind the door.

"Don't worry I'm coming." Keila answered back, "You go ahead and get started on that homework Izu."

"Okay Keila but you better hurry or I might not get anything done." Izu giggled happily before the hall way fell silent with her departure.

Keila took one more look into the mirror and straightened her hair as much as she could before giving up as her thoughts automatically returned to another cross dressing girl. Keila knew that something had to be done, but what? Should she tell or should she keep it a secret? In her gut Keila felt that there was a reason why Haruhi was doing she was doing and on some level Keila could understand Haruhi. All that was left was to decide what to do.

**A/N: Hope you like the first chapter of this story. Who was or wasn't surprised when Kei/Keila turned out to be a girl? Woot cross-dressing, a favorite theme and hobby of mine. Any comments, criticism, questions, thoughts? Go ahead and review, please. **


	2. Chapter 2: Host Club

Chapter 2: Host Club

Butterflies, Keila hadn't had them for quite a while but here she was standing in front of infamous music room doors. With butterflies dancing around her stomach Keila swallowed before stepping forward and pushing the door open. Rose petals instantly brushed against Keila's face as a soft breeze flowed around her body.

"Welcome to the Host Club," rang out in a musical tone from the welcoming committee of hosts that stood awaiting for the customers.

"Ah it appears we have a new patron." Said the glasses guy holding a black folder with a pen approached Keila with a smile. "Welcome, I am vice president Kyoya. It is a pleasure to meet you Miss."

"Eheehee she's cute, do you think so Mori?" Next came the small blonde haired boy holding a pink bunny in his arms as he was shadowed by a tall silent companion whose only reply was, "Hmm," and a nod of agreement.

"This is Honey senpai and Mori senpai my princess," a taller blonde haired blue eyed host appeared right in front of Keila. Holding out a rose he waited for Keila to take it as he studied her beauty.

"Tamaki, you shouldn't instantly try to hog her." "Yeah give the rest of us a chance to say hello." Two red headed boys spoke in unison. "We're the Hitachiin twins, I'm Karou," "and I'm Hikaru."

"What brings you to the host club my lady?" Tamaki asked as he swiveled the rose that Keila hadn't taken in his hand.

It was Keila's turn to speak and she did so with a clear and steady voice. "I've heard some great things about you around the school and since I have nothing other to do I thought I should come and see for myself." Keila smiled sweetly as Izu had taught her as she overlooked the group of seven boys facing her. But then Keila stopped as her eyes landed on the only boy who had not addressed her yet. Haruhi smiled back at Keila as if yesterday's incident had never happened.

"So who would you like to have tea with?" Kyoya asked as his folder flipped shut as Keila casually studied his hand movements.

"May I request Haruhi, please?" Keila smiled innocently as she turned her eyes toward the cross-dressing host.

Haruhi gladly accepted the request and took Keila off to a table placed by the window were there was plenty of scenery to be seen and sun. "What kind of tea would you like?"

"Darjeeling will be fine," Keila waited was Haruhi poured the tea before speaking. "So Haruhi, why do you host? I mean, after all you are an honor student." Keila twisted the porcelain cup around her saucer before lifted the cup to her lips to take a sip.

Haruhi set down his own cup as his brown eyes flickered up to the mysterious female guest sitting across the table from him. "Well I suppose a first I didn't have a choice to join the host club but now I don't want to leave. I want to stay with all of them for as long as I can."

Keila didn't let any flicker of emotion cross her face as her mind flashed back to yesterday in the changing room. She had basically said the exact same thing but this time she had given something away. Keila had learned something new that wasn't in the file on Haruhi Fujioka. Keila didn't have time to answer as the phone in her pocket started an annoying barking vibrate. Flushing dark pink Keila fished out the phone and answered it after muttering an apology to Haruhi.

Haruhi studied the black haired girl as her eyes were focused on the tea cup placed in front of her. There was something about this girl that seemed off and Haruhi could tell that the face she was putting on for the rest of the hosts was a façade, a farce, and total fake. This girl was after something and that something was something only Haruhi could provide. Dread and fear slammed into Haruhi's now thundering heart. What if this girl was sent to spy on her? Was she sent by the guard that had discovered Haruhi's secret yesterday? Somewhere deep in her heart, Haruhi knew that the body guard was behind this. Besides what kind of man would keep it to himself if he found out a host was in face a woman? The guard most definitely sent this woman to learn more about her but for what purpose?

"I'm sorry but some important business has come up and I have to attend to it immediately." Keila spoke as she flipped shut the dark cherry red phone. She was beginning to stand before Haruhi snapped back into host mode.

"I am sorry you couldn't say longer, I hope the Host Club lived up to its reputation and to see you come again miss…I didn't catch your name…?"

"Keila Koyotachi," She replied fully aware that giving Haruhi her real name was a dangerous gamble.

Haruhi watched as the mysterious Keila Koyotachi thanked Kyoya and paid him before hurrying from the music room. The encounter with Miss Keila bothered Haruhi, it bothered her enough that the uneasiness grew larger along with the uncertainty and doubt.

At the end of the host club activities Haruhi was all a fret over something she feared would no longer be within her control. Facing the group with complete and total worry Haruhi told the group of hosts she called dear friends all the events that had transpired since yesterdays changing room incident. She included her suspicious of Miss Keila Koyotachi and the theories that she was hired to investigate Haruhi.

Tamaki was obnoxiously adamant that Haruhi was not going to leave the host club and her secret not to be exposed for everyone to find out.

Amidst all the worry and protection of Haruhi Kyoya was the only one who remained perfectly calm as he began to review over Miss Koyotachi's history. He would discover every single dirty detail about her history and who she was. But three hours later Kyoya was blatantly swearing at what he had found. What he had found was basically nothing. This had never happened before Kyoya was the master at looking into people's pasts and discovering all. He could map out the histories of every single visitor and guest in the host club. But this girl was an enigma, she was invisible. The only useful bit of information that Kyoya had found out about this girl was that the family business had failed when she was 7 and that she currently attended St. Lobelia. But other than that Kyoya could not find anything else on one Miss Keila Koyotachi.

"Okay Kei, behave, stay out of trouble, and don't bother the hosts." Izu linked arms with Kei as he stood silently by her side before he pushed open the music room door open for her.

"Just inform me when you are ready to leave."

Izu grinned as she slipped away from Kei and headed over to Honey's table.

Kei waved off Izu before he took his usual seat by the door. He easily settled into the chair and was instantly comfortable as he began solving the calculus homework that was assigned for the day. Every minute or two Kei's eyes flickered up to check on Izu across the room. And every time Kei looked up the hosts glanced away as they were all keeping very careful watch on the body guard who had discovered Haruhi's secret. Kei knew the hosts were watching her, it was easy to see that they didn't trust him. It was also very apparent that Haruhi trusted them enough to inform of what had transpired between them two days ago. Kei was walking on some very thin ice that could shatter underneath his feet if he made the wrong move. But Kei had made up his mind, he had to confront Haruhi and make it clear that he had no intention of revealing Haruhi's secret to the world.

"Kei!" Izu called out as she stood in the middle of the room to snap him out of his thoughts. "It's time to go. Club activities are almost over for today!" Izu grinned as Kei rose up out of the chair and approached her.

"You all ready to go Izu?" Kei stopped in front of her and his height towered over her short little form of five feet.

"Um, not quite, I'll be back I just a bit." Izu took off at a quick but ladylike walk toward the bathrooms.

Kei only nodded his head at her sudden departure before turning his attention to the hosts and the remaining guests. Haruhi was the only one without any guests at the moment so Kei took the chance to walk over.

Haruhi instantly tensed as she recognized the guard from two days ago. Her mind flooded with unanswered questions and continued racing as the body guard came to a halt before her.

"Thank you for taking such good care of Izu, Haruhi." Kei tried to keep the pity smirk out of his eyes as he addressed the cross-dresser. Kei could easily understand what was running through her mind.

"Uh…no problem…"

"If it's not too much trouble I would like to speak to you privately when you are done with your club activities," Kei was very careful with his words as he made sure there was no hostility in his voice.

Haruhi only managed to nod and stutter where they should meet in about ten minutes before Kei bowed and walked away. She was still quite nervous about the meeting with the body guard but she wasn't scared. If she was able to solve this without causing any more worry for her friends then Haruhi would try.

Approximately eight minutes later Haruhi met with the body guard at the west gate. "So Mister bodyguard what should we speak about?" Haruhi wasn't going to waste any time as she instantly went to the subject that needed to be settled.

"Kei, Kei Sagara. That's my name, Haruhi Fujioka." He replied finally introducing himself. "I know it took a great amount of courage to meet with me."

Haruhi could only nod as she clammed up when Izu happily skipped over to Kei.

"Kei, what are you doing? We should head home now." Izu draped herself against Kei's back as her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Izu please go wait in the car, I'll be along in a moment." Kei's face was a serious blank as he began to pull Izu's arms off of his waist. "I just need to speak with Haruhi for a bit."

Izu didn't say anything as she smiled at Haruhi. She stood next to Kei before nodding and headed towards the waiting car.

"Anyways I know that this must be nerve wrecking for you, to be meeting with me but I have something I must say. I—"

Kei's voice was suddenly drowned out by a blast of a horn. Haruhi and Kei both jumped to the sound and flipped around to witness the scene that was taking place on the street.

Kei was instantly tense and ready to run to Izu's side if she needed assistance but when Kei saw the driver honk his horn at the students jay-walking Kei knew he wasn't needed. But right as he was turning back to face Haruhi and continue with the rest of their conversation a scream sounded. Kei's ears piqued at the sound, already he knew who was screaming. Izu, who had been walking toward the black Mercedes was the true target.

Kei didn't even manage two running steps towards the black clad perps shoving Izu into their vehicle before another scream sounded. Reacting to the cry of help Kei flipped only to see Haruhi being dragged into the very same care where Izu was shoved into.

Quite perplexed as to who was the target Kei continued toward the car but he knew that he wasn't going to make it. Sure as the sun was in the sky Kei was right and two steps after that assumption the car carrying the two hostages took off down the street.

Kei was already on top of things as he changed the plan. The car that was waiting for them took off and began to tail the perp vehicle. It was essential that Kei knew where Izu and Haruhi were being taken. He also had to find out who was the true target of the attackers. But now there was no time to spare, every second counted.

Kei was oblivious to all as he was focused on the disappearing tail end of the black Mercedes. He wasn't even aware of Tamaki sneaking around the gate. He had come to check up on Haruhi and see how things were going with the body guard. He also knew that Haruhi wouldn't appreciate him sneaking around and spying on her. But when Tamaki only saw the body guard alone and on his phone Tamaki jumped to the wrong conclusion. Kei wasn't prepared for the attack Tamaki delivered and he was instantly pinned against the school wall as Tamaki slammed Kei into the wall and lifted him off the ground. Kei's feet were several inches off the ground as Tamaki lifted Kei upward.

"What did you do with Haruhi?" Tamaki demanded as his fists tightened their hold on the front of Kei's uniform. "Where is she?"

Kei hung passively in Tamaki's grip, "SHE was taken away-"

Tamaki slammed Kei backwards only achieving the whoosh of air from Kei's lungs and cutting off his sentence. "What did you do with her? Where did you take Haruhi?"

Before Kei could reply the rest of the host club appeared out of the gate. They quickly surrounded Tamaki and blocked them from view. Mori laid a hand on Tamaki's hand and slowly pushed his arms down, efficiently lowering Kei to the ground. Kei didn't move as he faced the rest of the host club and they stared back.

"Please continue explaining what happened mister guard." Kyoya took over as Tamaki clearly pouted from the middle of the group.

"Miss Izu, my mistress, was also taken away. I'm not sure who was the intended target, but I must get her back. I promise I will do everything in my power to save her and Miss Haruhi as well. There is no time to waste so if you'll excuse me." Kei didn't wait for the hosts' approval as he excused himself out of the group. Kei only stopped for the briefest of seconds to pick up his phone before heading to the motorcycle that was barely dropped off by a second vehicle. The bike's tires squealed against the pavement as Kei left the host club behind.

**A/N: Second chapter up now, it's a bit late. I just haven't gotten around to doing it but here it is, with some suspense added in at the end. Hope you all liked it, tell me if you did or not and you can tell me if you hated it also. I don't really mind but reviews, comments, any criticism are always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3: Rescue

Chapter 3: Rescue

Smirking at the massive iron cast gate and the wall that guarded the prestigious school Keila waited from the shadows. Then as the right moment came Keila bolted out of the shadows and scaled the fence with relative ease. Keila had no problem disabling the security along with looping the camera feeds. When she was done with those tasks Keila headed to the gate where she pushed it open a few feet before sneaking into the darkened building. Keila had no trouble making her way to the third floor where she snuck around all the people walking around and guarding the doors. Keila listened to the small bits of conversation that she could hear coming from the most heavily guarded room. Although there wasn't a whole lot of eavesdropping Keila continued on with her secret duty. All the while Keila had snuck around she had been placing small devices everywhere. All the classrooms and hallways surrounding where the captive girls were being held, Keila made sure to get them all. Keila was busy placing one of the devices when footsteps neared the classroom door where she was hiding. Keila acted on instinct and without warning she was in the air ducts. As the guard opened the door to check around as he did his rounds Keila had already rescrewed herself into the ducts.

Keila crawled along the ducts and had to choke back her coughs as most of the ducts were filled with dust and lint. Keila was sure that she was being covered from head to toe in lint but that didn't matter, Keila had her duty to do. She had to protect and rescue Izu and Haruhi.

Keila soon found herself positioned above the very room where Izu and Haruhi were tied to two chairs. Very careful not to make any noise Keila removed the last device from her pant leg pocket and reached over the shaft opening to position the last device strategically. Keila eyed the six guards in the room as she loosened the four screws holding the vent opening closed.

Keila was pulling another small gadget from her belt when the front doors of the classroom flew open and in marched a tall lanky woman.

"Why hello my precious little ladies." The tall woman cooed at them.

Izu would have retorted back but she figured it would only make her captor angry so she wisely kept her mouth shut.

"Look at you, my little doves. It is such a shame to see you held here, in chains. But it must be done, you must see the error of your ways and join this glorious school. Come back to the open arms Miss Izu, we are ready to forgive you for your misguided ways. Join us at last Miss Haruhi. St. Lobelia is always ready to accept and pardon you for your imprudent ways."

Keila was surprised that Izu had managed to keep quiet this entire time but she could tell that Izu was getting close to snapping.

Izu glared at Benio Amakusa, aka Benibara-sama but looked away the instant she turned to look at her. Her patience was coming to a quick end. With Benibara-sama blabbering on and on about coming back to St. Lobelia Izu knew that she would once again lose her temper with them. The first time that had happened Keila had protected her but this time Keila wasn't here.

Keila knew the time had come, it was now or never. The time for her to get on with the rescuing was imminent. Not wasting a second Keila put the small gadget in her mouth and inhaled. The inhaler was working just fine and Keila pushed the red button on the device across the vent opening. Instantly gas began to pour out of all the devices placed around the third floor. Biding her time as the fog gas rolled down the vent Keila held herself back. The room below her was the main objective of the gas and Keila slipped out of the vent without making a sound in the ensuing chaos happening all around. Dropping to the floor stealthily Keila rushed over to the captive girls. Only pausing to take down the one man guarding them as his partner rushed to the window to throw it open, Keila moved quickly. The misty fog gas didn't hamper any of Keila's efforts to rescue the girls but if they breathed in too much of the gas now surrounding them then it would be close to impossible to rescue them. Appearing out of the fog Keila shoved two more face masks onto Haruhi's and Izu's faces.

Breathing a fresh clean sigh of relief, Izu nodded her head at the misty figure she presumed was Keila.

Keila noticed the nod and instantly set to work on picking the handcuff lock that restrained Izu's hands behind the chair.

Clouds of fog rolled in unending waves filled every hallway and the classroom of the third floor. Gasps and chocking for breath could be heard throughout the hallways but amidst all the noise the subtle click of the handcuffs went unnoticed. In less than no time Keila had undone all four pairs of handcuffs withholding both the girls.

Keila gestured to them to follow her and the three of them rushed to the open window. It was a moonless night which only gave the girls the advantage. Keila knocked the guard down with a few well placed punches, she made sure to catch him before the sound of his body hitting the floor could happen. No words were spoken between the girls as Keila unhooked the extra belt from around her hips. Izu buckled it on and tightened the strap as she mimicked Keila's actions. Both girls moved with practiced movements as they pulled an attached hook from the center of the belt. The round spear hook went into the window sill before Izu climbed up onto the sill. Keila tested the grip before she gave the go ahead to Izu.

Planting her legs and glancing down below Izu jumped off the window.

Keila listened to the whirl of the reinforced steel wire holding Izu whizz as she went with gravity towards the ground. Without waiting for Haruhi's opinion Keila picked her up and guided her arms around her neck and her legs around her waist.

"Don't let go, hold on tight, don't look down, and don't make a sound." Keila's whisper was low and harsh as she hooked her own spear into the inside of the window sill. Clock ticking down Keila jumped from the window as the layer of fog in the classroom was beginning to dissipate.

Haruhi buried her head into her savior's shoulder as she tightened her grip on the body of the person rescuing her. Managing not to squeak from fear Haruhi continued her death hold on Keila's torso as she scaled down the school wall. The thirty feet down went unnoticed by any remaining awake guards as Keila stuck to the shadows. Even though the moon was dark in the sky that night the bright electrical lights made it easy to see in the night.

Keila tapped Haruhi lightly as with one hand she hit the release button. Manning the wire so it wouldn't come back too fast, Keila fed it back into the belt. The only evidence left in the classroom of the captives escape were eight little holes in the window sill where the spear hook had been placed.

Dropping her feet back on the ground Haruhi thought that she would have a moment to rest but that was not so as Keila grabbed each of the girls hands. Instantly running to keep up and not fall behind they covered the distance from the far side of the school to the front gate in no time. Pushing the two girls behind her to their fastest speed Keila made easy time to the cracked open gate. Slipping past the open gate Keila didn't even pause as she continued to run. Running out into the open but empty street Keila didn't stop, not even when a delivery truck rounded the corner and headed right for them, Keila didn't change her direction or slow down.

Veering into a lane as the truck drew closer Haruhi's doubts and fear began to appear. How was this person going to get them out of her unnoticed? The shorter amount of time they got out of here then the best chance they had of getting away without any more complications.

Haruhi was snapped back to the present time as the fast approaching truck began to slow. Only the hum or the engine was heard over the pounding of their hearts and the shortness of their breath.

Keila gripped both of the girls' hands harder as she began to move down the street. The truck didn't slow anymore as it neared the trio. Feet slowing the instant the speeding truck neared them Keila veered from its path as it drove past them.

Expecting the truck to stop was a miscalculation on Haruhi's part as Keila swerved behind it.

Izu speed up as she leaped up onto the lowered gate of the bed of the truck. Swinging her legs up onto the truck Izu knelt and reached out her hand as Keila urged Haruhi on.

Keila helped Haruhi along as she placed her hands on Haruhi's waist and hefted her up onto the moving trucks gate. Izu pulled Haruhi in and three seconds later Keila was on the gate and smacking the floor of the truck with her hand. Instantly the truck speed up and Keila watched as the surroundings whizzed by and they headed off to safety.

**A/N: The girls have been rescued from the lebos…um from the lesbian/homo's. That's what Izu calls them and got kicked out in the first place. Forgot to put that in there but oh well. Keila is quite a little ninja, very sneaky but in this instance it is necessary. Anything you would like to say about this chapter, go ahead and review it!**


	4. Chapter 4: Discovery

Chapter 4: Discovery

Izu was panting as she sat down on the benches that were lining both sides of the truck. She bent forward and leaned heavily on her knees as she took a few moments to try and regain control of her breathing.

Keila didn't take a moment to catch her breath or rest as she continued to work. Steering Haruhi to sit across from Izu Keila began checking her vitals. Naturally her pulse was high and her breathing was sporadic but in general she was alright. Izu was a little more controlled as she had had some training but not as much as Keila had.

Both of the girls were safe and Keila knew that this ordeal had taken a toll on their health. Reaching under the bench Keila pulled out a water bottle for each of them and handed it to each of them as they rocked with the movements of the truck. The stowaways were quiet as they mumbled briefly to each other as Keila checked them.

Izu had completely calmed down as she sipped at the water Keila had provided her. Speaking of Keila, she sat to the left of her to protect her if anything were to happen. Her best friend and protector had always been there for her, no matter the danger Keila was always ready to protect Izu. Even now as the sense of danger had faded but Keila was tense and ready to pounce at the first sign of danger. Izu studied Keila's profile as she stared out the small opening of the back of the truck. She wore no loose clothing and Keila's hair had been darkened and slicked back. Izu's gaze thinned as Keila turned back around but she didn't pay any heed to Izu's intent gaze.

Almost feeling uncomfortable under the scrutiny that Izu was giving her Keila adjusted her position as she leaned forward.

Now that Keila's head was in the faint light giving off by the other vehicles behind them Izu could easily see what it was that she had been so intrigued by.

"Is something bothering you Izu?" Keila spoke without turning to look at her friend next to her.

"What is in your hair?" Izu couldn't keep her eyes off the dark slicked back hair of Keila's.

There was no response from Keila as she turned her head to look at Izu. Haruhi was also staring at Keila's head as she tried to figure out what it was that was is in the mysterious protectors' hair.

Izu reached up and daintily picked off the gray fuzz that covered most of Keila's hair. "What is this? Is it dust?" Izu fingered the lint she held between her fingers.

Keila's face darkened with a blush as she reached up and took the lint from Izu's fingers. "I guess it's from when I was in the vents, it was pretty dirty in there."

"But then why is it sticking?" Haruhi popped a question as she surveyed the blush surrounding the guards face. Although she had plenty a reason not to trust the guard since he had found that Haruhi was a girl, but Haruhi felt safe around him.

Keila reached up to touch her hair but stopped before her skin made contact with her hair, "After you two were taken there wasn't much time to get ready. I only had a bit of time to get ready and I wasn't wasting any of that time to dye my hair so I had to use an alternative means of darkening." Keila's face burned hot with a blush as she anticipated the next question and answer.

"So then what did you use?" The question was multiplied as Haruhi and Izu both asked at the same moment.

Keila looked away as she answered, "Boot polish."

Izu and Haruhi both stared at Keila as she looked out the back of the truck. They weren't quite sure if it was true. "Really?"

"Yeah, some of the other guys had it so they smothered it in, see how it's all slicked back?" Keila bent her head for the girls to see and they both ran a finger or two against her slick dark hair. Haruhi pulled away after feeling the slick hair of the body guard that she could barely make out in the dim light that the stowaways had in the back.

Izu made an exasperated sound, "That's gross, here." In an instant she had found a towel under the bench, shoved in onto Keila's head, and was vigorously scrubbing away at Keila's short locks.

Keila cringed away from Izu's working hands, "Izu, stop that. It's not going to come out that easily. You need rubbing alcohol to make it come out." Keila complained before snatching the cloth away from her head and Izu's hands.

"But hey look all the dust is gone now, so at least you don't look like a walking lint roller." Izu explained as she smoothed what she could of Keila's hair.

Keila could only grin and lean backward to press her back into the side of the truck. At that moment the lights of the car behind them shone into the dim back of the truck and everything was illuminated. Keila allowed her eyes to adjust to the sudden change in brightness but it didn't bother her. What bothered her was the wide eyed, open gaping mouth, all around complete shock she saw residing on Haruhi's face and Keila cringed slightly under the shocked scrutiny.

Haruhi couldn't take her eyes off the guard's torso as her line of sight was glued to the bustier cincher that emphasized the femininity of Keila's chest. The bustier pushed Keila's chest up as the cincher she wore excluded her breasts but went up around to her shoulders and back. Haruhi's mouth worked soundlessly before she managed to squeak out a few words, "Yo-you-you're….you're a—"

"A girl," Keila finished for Haruhi, "yes I am just like you. We have more in common than you first thought."

Haruhi's mouth opened and closed as she tried to organize her thoughts but they were all in chaos from the sudden discovery.

"Concerning your secret Haruhi," Keila leaned forward to support her weight on her elbows and clasp her hands in front of her. "I never had any intention of telling anyone about you and now that you know about me I was hoping that you would do the same."

Haruhi nodded as a small smile lined her face. This body guard and herself were not so different.

Izu smiled also but at the bonding moment going on in front of her before she spoke. "Well with that all settled, I think it's time we get you home Miss Haruhi."

Before either Haruhi or Keila could respond a knock came from the truck as it began to slow.

"Well, we're almost at your apartment Haruhi…" Keila spoke as she scooted down the bench toward the gate of the truck as it came to a complete stop. "Come, we get off here."

Haruhi and Izu hurried after Keila as they disembarked from their escape truck. It was only a few blocks walk to Haruhi's apartment in which the girls wasted no time chatting and getting to know each other better. Keila led the way as Haruhi brought up the back and Izu trailed between the two of them. The group was silent as they climbed the stairs and made their way toward Haruhi's apartment. But before Haruhi could move forward to place the key in the door handle Keila's arm blocked her path and her body was tense as she lifted a finger to her mouth. Both girls froze behind the over protective body guard as they backed down the walkway.

Once on the stairs Keila eyed the door as she explained. "Someone's in your apartment, is your father home?"

Haruhi shook her head no and Keila's eyes thinned as she surveyed the door and window of Haruhi's apartment. "Give me the key, we'll show those Lobelia people we're serious about not joining them and that we mean it." Keila's voice was vicious as she took the key Haruhi held out. Stealthily sneaking over Keila slid the key into the handle and unlocked it as she pulled a small throwing knife from the black steel toed combat boots she wore.

Keila palmed the door handle with her left hand as her grip tightened on the small silver knife. Without warning Keila threw the door to Haruhi's apartment open and hurled the knife at the main light. Sparks flew and glass shattered as the light bulb was destroyed. The instant the light burnt out Keila vanished into the dark refines of Haruhi's occupied apartment.

Clear signs of a struggle were heard as thrashing around, things slamming against other objects gave proof enough that Keila was attacking whoever resided in Haruhi's apartment.

Out of concern for her best friends safety Izu ran to the door and stood there as she debated whether or not she could help. Haruhi peeked around the door frame and Izu to stare into the darkness of her apartment.

But just as their eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness a light was flipped on by means of the light in the living room by an orange-red headed teen boy.

To the sight for all to see resided the scene of the struggle and its fighters. Honey senpai barely had a fist full of the body guards clothing as he remained frozen over her arched back. Keila was sandwiched between both the host club fighters as Mori was pinned underneath her. Honey senpai didn't move as the slight buzzing coming from the small circular patches stuck across his chest in a line.

Keila glared at both boys as they remained still as possible as the weapons she held in her hands shook slightly. There was no other movement between the three of them as they remained frozen in a standstill. The gleam of the knife was testament to its sharpness as it pressed against Mori's throat as the rest of Keila's body loomed over his. But his eyes were not on the knife so dangerously placed, Mori's eyes were intently staring to the chest of the now very apparent female body guard he and Honey had attacked. Keila glanced down at Mori who hadn't even flexed a muscle for about three minutes and noticed that her chest was only a few bare inches away from his face and that his eyes were glued on her breasts.

Mori's eyes were not the only pair that were staring at Keila's chest as both the Hatachiin twins, Tamaki, and Kyoya stared at the female body guard.

Haruhi pushed her way past Izu and into her apartment, "What is going on here? Senpai's…what are you doing to Keila?"

Tamaki was the first to respond, "Body guard and this woman…they are the same?"

Haruhi was started to get mad as she stood behind the fighters still frozen in place in the middle of the kitchen floor. "Keila protected me. She saved me!"

A collective 'oh' filled the apartment and most the boys relaxed a little as they had all been quite tense and apprehensive.

"Get off her senpais." Haruhi huffed out semi-angrily as she stared down the boys in her apartment.

"Honey can't move…" Keila offered as she rolled her left shoulder slowly, "Izu…can you?"

"Yeah, on it…." Izu was already stepping around Haruhi to Keila as she reached down and carefully maneuvered the piece of cloth back over the shoulder strap of her bustier. She took great care not to touch the round circular devices lining the inside of the bustier straps.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses as he watched the arduous process. "Top of the line tactical electronic weaponry strategically hidden in the shoulder straps, interesting."

"Finished…" Izu stepped back and turned to Honey to pull the now dead tasers that lined across his chest off before she gently took his arm and started to lead him off to the side.

Keila raised her hand and the blade left Mori's throat leaving a tell tale sign that the knife had been pressed there. She waited until Honey moved behind her to stand leaving the other fighter Mori still frozen on the ground. Lowering her hand and offering it to Mori showed the rest of the group a peace like treaty among the two fighters and short lived enemies.

The instant Mori's hand grasped hers Keila's face flushed over in a blush. Pulling him up from the floor Mori and Keila didn't speak any words to each other or barely look at each other as Haruhi went to work by starting to sort everything out.

An hour and twenty minutes later the host club boys had been updated on everything that had happened with St. Lobelia. Hopefully that issue was resolved and finished but now there was another matter that the host club had to face. The issue was concerning what to do about the two cross dressers, Haruhi and Keila. The two girls had already given each other their work that they wouldn't tell but now the rest of the group was involved in complicated things a little more. But since Keila had already given her word not to expose Haruhi it made things much easier. The host club was more comfortable with keeping Keila's cross-dressing body-guarding secret now that she had protected and rescued Haruhi along with the fact that they were now friends with each other. A pact was made that night as all nine high schooler's sat crowded in Haruhi's tiny apartment, the two cross-dressers would be protected and their double lives would remain kept hidden.

**A/N: The whole time Keila was rescuing them Haruhi had no idea that Keila was a girl, she still thought that she was a he! But now she knows and the host club knows too, for better or for worse. **

**I had some fun with this one; the slicked back boot polish hair and lint, 'top of the line electronic tactical weaponry'. Phht Keila's just cool like that.**


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

Chapter 5: Secrets

"Kei! Mr. Kei!" A curly black haired girl waved at Kei trying to get his attention and a few moments later he stood by her side.

"Yes milady?" Kei bowed slightly to the host club patron.

"You just started coming to this school and you've already joined the host club. What made you want to join?"

Kei fussed with the rose petals randomly lying on the table as he answered. "A very dear person showed me the great fun it is to be here." Kei smiled as he handed a rose to the girl whose question he had just answered. "Now if you'll excuse me." Kei bowed to the girl before turning and walking away heading towards Izu and Haruhi.

"I do believe that you're starting to get the hang of this." Haruhi informed the newest and temporary host of the club.

Kei's posture sagged slightly as a tiny groan pushed its way past his lips, "Ugh, you actually enjoy doing this?"

"Learn to love it, you're stuck and you aren't going anywhere." Izu piped up from between the two cross-dressing girls.

"I blame you for this," Kei folded his arms over his chest in stubborn adamantion.

Izu faked being stabbed as her hands clutched her chest. "I'm hurt, I thought you liked it here."

"Yeah I like it when I sat by the door watching you and doing my homework."

Izu grinned up at Kei, "You're the best body guard ever. Agreeing to help the host club even though you secretly dislike it just so you can keep an eye on me."

"Yeah, yeah…" Kei rolled his eyes as he slightly shook his head.

Haruhi was chuckling at her two new friends as she watched the remaining girls in the music room start to leave as the host club's activities were winding down for the day. "Well I'd better go say goodbye to some of the girls." Haruhi headed off with a slight wave to Izu and Kei before Kei turned and walked to the nearest empty table and starting cleaning up.

Kei didn't get very far in her tidying up before her mind began to wander. Her body followed in suit as she moved toward the large window. None of the other hosts bothered Kei as she stood with hands clasped behind her back and stared out the window at the extensive Ouran High property.

Keila's mind wandered to the most imminent thing that had been occupying her mind and that was the fight between the three martial artists a few nights ago. It had been dark but that still didn't mean that she knew what was going on. Keila had taken on the two of them and come out on top, metaphorically speaking. But she hadn't begun that way.

After the darkness that had taken hold Keila had vanished into the darkness but she knew what she was doing. Keila had made the first move and attacked the closest one to the door. The tackle was perfect but Keila was then attacked from above from the other assailant. When the attacker from above tried to grab her, Keila almost evaded the move as she wore no loose clothing to grab a hold of. But that still didn't mean that she escaped unscathed, after all she was still pinning down the one she had tackled. Her torso was pushed downward, straight into something Keila was pretty sure was a hand. Since one of her breasts was squeezed Keila was positive that this was what it was. Naturally Keila fought back, and while going for the tasers to stun the person trying to grab her and pushing her down her torso slammed against something else. She wasn't sure what it was that time because she was too busy attacking the person behind her. She had found the attackers foot and had slammed her fist into the knee cap to bring them down. Her attacker did go down, right across her back, Keila wasn't prepared for the weight and she smacked into the one still pinned underneath her.

The top attacked still tried to fight back even as the tasers stuck across his chest and began sending shocks throughout his system. Keila's head got smacked downward as the attacker tried to jump up and in that instant her open mouth made contact with another open mouth. The one laying underneath had not only accidently groped her but they had also shared a semi forced kiss.

Keila's face darkened with a blush at the memory of it all and her body trembled slightly. Quickly stepping closer to the window Keila knew that she couldn't have done anything differently during the fight. She was doing what she was supposed to be doing but still….

Takashi Morinozuka silently watched the second cross-dressing girl in the host club as she silently stared out one of the windows. What happened during the fight weighed heavily upon his conscious. Glancing at Honey and the girls as they left Takashi started walking towards Keila. Now was better than never to start apologizing for inappropriately touching her and for stealing a kiss.

Keila jumped slightly as Takashi stopped and stood by her side. There were things that they probably needed to talk about but neither one was willing to bring up the subject.

Takashi took the initiative as he stretched out his hand. Lying in his palm was a mint that he was offering to Keila.

Skeptically raising an eyebrow Keila hesitantly took the mint offered to her, "Um thank you Mori senpai." Kei's voice was a barely audible whisper as she undid the wrapper and plopped the mint in her mouth.

The two of them didn't say anything for a while as they both sucked on their mints and pondered what to do next. Once again Takashi took the initiative, he bowed his head low to Keila, "I apologize for treating you inappropriately."

Keila stared at the back of his head as it was lowered in front of her. She didn't know what to think.

Takashi continued, "I promise to make it up to you, only if you'll give me the chance." He remained bowing for a little while more before straightening to look at her.

Keila's mouth opened and closed as she tried to work out some words but nothing came out until she finally arranged her thoughts. "Mori senpai…I don't think your conduct is anything to be ashamed of. We were both doing what we should have been doing when um…those incidents occurred. I was fighting to protect Haruhi and you were there because you were worried for her. There is nothing to apologize for."

Takashi shook his head, "No that is not so, I grabbed your chest and also kissed you…along with um…" He stopped, not sure how to continue on.

Keila caught on, "The second time when I was pulling out the tasers…I hit against something that time too but what was it?" She pondered her own question aloud.

Takashi's face darkened with a blush as his mouth worked soundlessly, trying to tell her what it was. Instead he settled for using his hands to point at her flattened chest and then his mouth, too embarrassed to say it out loud.

Keila understood right away as her face also darkened in a blush and her arms began to obscure her flattened chest. "Your mouth…?

Takashi's ears were bright red as he bowed again, "I am very sorry! Please forgive me."

With a bright red blush, arms covering her chest, and an aghast face Keila didn't know what to think as her mind raced with thoughts. Only when she had begun to calm down did the answer come. Mori senpai seemed willing to do anything to make it up to her, he also was sincere about it also. Depending on instinct Keila replied, "I know that you are being honest so…I'll give you the chance to redeem yourself, besides I am also the one at fault."

Takashi straightened and nodded at her statement, grateful that she was trusting him. "I swear I'll do anything."

"Let's just let this be our secret okay?" Keila extended her hand to him to seal the deal.

Takashi's fingers clasped hers and he noticed the blush spring up across her face. Slightly smiling they shook on it.

Secrets now binding them together Keila and Takashi were locked together in promises. More secrets made the host club and Keila inseparable. There was a camaraderie that bound them all together and their secrets were the biggest part of it. The falling across one tiny secret had led to many other secrets, and many more to come in the future.

END

**A/N: Not sure that this is the best ending but I like it, it leaves a feeling of what is to come in the future. This fanfic is more centered along the lines of friendship then an actual relationship, maybe you could call it a frelationship. (If you don't know what a frelationship is, google it…I am very well acquainted to what a frelationship is and don't feel like explaining it again and again…) **

**So that's the end of this story, what did you think? Likey? Hatey? Reviews are always awesome.**


End file.
